The invention relates to a method of making onepiece pantyhose and the like, and the pantyhose and the like so produced. In the past, there have been several proposals for making pantyhose or the like from a single seamless piece of knit fabric tubing by forming a waist slit in the tubing at a middle portion thereof, and placing a waistband or the like in the waist opening, the legs of the pantyhose or the like being formed by the tube portions on either side of the waistband. Such a proposal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,886. Pantyhose constructed in such a manner has not been generally commercially successful, however, due primarily to the fact that there is excessive crotch fabric in the longitudinal direction (between the legs) which can result in inadequate feel when worn, and there is not enough fabric in the transverse direction, or rather that there is inadequate "crotch rise," resulting in a "bikini," "hipster," or "hip-hugger" effect on many wearers rather than positioning of the waistband at the waist.
According to the teachings of the present invention, pantyhose and the like can be produced from a single seamless piece of knit fabric tubing that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art proposals. According to the pantyhose or the like of the present invention, the excessive longitudinal fabric is converted into greater crotch rise resulting in one-piece pantyhose or the like that fits properly at the waist, with proper feel. This is accomplished by forming one or more crotch slits in the fabric tubing generally extending in the direction of elongation of the tubing at an area thereof generally opposite the waist slit, deforming the slit(s) so that it assumes a different orientation and a translocated position, and then closing the tube in the area of the crotch slit(s) while the crotch slit(s) is in its translocated position so that no slit remains in the tubing area thereof opposite the waist slit. Inserts and the like may be placed in the slits before closing thereof, such as inserts of soft, absorbent material (such as cotton or the like), decorative inserts, or other types of inserts. Also especially where the area of the tubing in which the slit is made is of relatively non-stretch material, material may be removed from the slit area, and the tube closed along a line which at some or all portions may not include the crotch slit.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide improved one-piece construction pantyhose and the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.